


Betrayed, but prevailed.

by aweseeker



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweseeker/pseuds/aweseeker
Summary: Mal, Jay, Carlos and others were selected to go to araudon, leaving Evie on the Isle of the lost alone to deal with all its cruelties.Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Descendants franchise, which is owned by Disney.  I do not claim any ownership over it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prolog

**Betrayed, but prevailed. Chapter 0;**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Descendants franchise, which is owned by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over it._

Evie could not believe this is happining, not when just a little while ago everything was perfect or at least as close to perfect as it can get on the isle of the lost.

Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal ware friends, well allies and assocciates, but on the isle there is little difference between the two. They helped each other with tasks from there villan parents, with getting food and medicine as well as with everithing else realy. Than one day those letters arived, inviting Jay, Mal, Carlos and a few others to attend school in Araudon – Evie was not among those invited to attend.

In the begginning they did not want to go, not whitout her, but she could not let them throw the chance to get out, to have a better life away, besides if the king wanted them in Araudon, thay will go to Araudon, whether they want to or not. It was a tearfull godbye full of hugs and promisses that thay will arrange for her to join them – one way or another as soon as they can.

She felt there absense from the moment they entered in the limusine and drove away to the distance. An emptiness, a void, like something was missing and to make things worse? Only thing to fill the void was her mothers overbearing parenting, her insults and degradation. The worst had yet to come, without her friends and there company as well as protection there reputation offered, the other gangs on the isle had not reason to leave her alone. So far they had not realized how vulnerable she realy is, but when they do, when the world about what happened on king Bens coronation spreads.

The coronation is another thing she cant grasp. Mal and the others, they had a chance to bring down the barier, to let her and all the others out, except they did not. They pledged loyalty to Araudon, chose the luxury over there friends on the isle, over her. Did thay even think about her when they mede that descision? About how it hurt? It does not matter now they abandoned her/She is all alone know at the mercy of all who believe huring her will hurt Mal and the others. Maleficent being the worst of all.


	2. Betrayed, but prevailed. Chapter 1

**Betrayed, but prevailed. Chapter 1;**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Descendants franchise, which is owned by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over it._

"Move it!" said the goblin as he pulled the rope in his hands, causing Evie to fall down on her knees. Not bothering to even wait for an answer he started walking towards the large door at the end of the hallway pulling Evie behind her.

Three days, it has been three days since Mal and the others betrayed Maleficent and the isle on live television. A surprisingly long time considering the small size of the isle and how intensively was Maleficent searching for her. Most of it was due to Dizzi's help, she and the Trellmaines hid her in their cottage.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a traitor." said Maleficent, snapping Evie out of her toughts. Maleficent furious, it was not visible at first glance, but to anyone knowing her better(which thanks to beeing Mals friend for so long and her fathers position in Mealeficents inner circle Evie did) it was obvious, the anger and rage hidden deep inside struggling to get out, to rise to the surface and break free from its restrains.

"Silent are you, traitor? " said Maleficent.

"I am no triator. I have nothing to do with Mals actions." responded Evie with an allmost pleading tone.

"Aren't you?Than what was that what Mal said in TV a few days ago? Oh, yes I remember now she said I quote I want to be good, i don't want to be known only as my mothers daughter anymore. " said Meleficent, her voice getting louder with each word.

"That had nothing to do with me. I have not heard from Mal since she left. My lady please." pleaded Evie.

"I believe you." responden Maleficent with a suspicious smirk on her face, before turning to araund and yelling to the guards"Bring in the other prizoner."

The look confusion on Evies face caused by Maleficents acceptance of her excuse quickly turned to horror as the guards broth in unconcious and blodied form of Dizzi Trellmain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, I appritiate the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„She‘s just a kid!“ shouted Evie as she stared in horror at Dizzies blodied form that the guards dragged in.

„And? Kid or not she is a traitor, just like you, she helped my spawn and the others betray us just like you. If you wont tell me the full extent of Malberthas plans maybe she will.“ responded Maleficent a sadistic glee present in her face.

_„What the? Don‘t tell me that ..“_ Evie thought, only to be interrupted by Meleficents yelling out“Start the interrogation.“

As soon as those words left her mouth the guards started to approach Dizzy, weapons drawn.

„Stop it! “ whispered out Evie but her cries fell on deaf years, drowned by Dizzes cries of pain.“I said stop it!“ Evie yelled out this time loud enough for Maleficent to hear. Her desperacy evident in her voice.

„I wish I could dear but you see I need to know the extent of the rebellion, meaning I am going to have to interrogate everyone till I have the answers. However if you tell me now … I promise the girls pain will end.“ said Maleficent.

„HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF YOU DUMB BITCH, ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU DON‘T SEE THE OBVIOUS, IT IS NO WONDER YOU LOST THE MOORS TO QUEEN AURORA! “ yelled Evie before she could stop herself, her anger and rage over the last few days overtaking her for a brief moment.

„HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?“ roared Maleficent as she approached Evie and grabbed her by her collar. „I AM MALEFICENT THE MISSTRES OF EVIL, QUEEN OF THE MOORS AND THE STRONGEST SORCCERRESS IN THE WORLD.“

Looking at the dagger hanging on Maleficents belt and at Dizzy, Evie made a split second decision. „Maybe in the past, but here on the Isle you‘re once mighty magic and past titles mean nothing, HERE YOU ARE AS POWERLESS AS THE REST OF US “ SAID Evie yelling out the last part before snatching Maleficents dagger from from her belt and stabbing her with it directly in the neck, before pushing her away.

As predicted, the guards rushed towards there mistress allowing Evie to utilize there shock to pick up Dizzy and run towards the door. She did not look back, when she heard a thud, nor when she heard the goblins scream for a healer, she did not need to, deep inside she that the wound she inflicted was fatal. 

Years later, Maleficents death by Evies hand would be remembered in the whole of Araudon as the start of the Isle Civil War. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for you're support. next chapter we switch pow to Mal and the other in Araudon prep.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is having doubts about her future in Araudon.

**Chapter 4.**

Mals first impression of Araudon is that it is…...different, wary different, at least compared to the isle. Clean streats, large amounts of fresh food, even fruits and vegetables, medicine and other many things any person from the isle would kill for. And yet they don‘t reaspect or appriciate those lucturies, not one bit. Food is wasted and thowned away, as part of food fights and entertainment. It is sickening.

It was difficult to adjust, to get used to three meals a day, medical checkups and not having to fight to the death for every small little thing. To this day she has trouble with her fight or flight responce somethimes, instinctively reaching for the dagger whitch is not there. But adjust she did, she attended classes, made friends with the araudon kids, well those who are not stuck up assholes like Audley and Chad anyway.

Busy enjoyng this paradise, neither Mal or the others thought about the real reason they were allowed to come here, that her mother and the other villains allowed them to comme here. Stealing fairy godmothers wand and break them out. In hidsight thinking that they can actually do it was utter foolishness. Araudon did not trust them, they try to hide it, try acting polite in front of her and the other kids, but the adults do not trust them. Only reason why they were allowed to leave the isle is because of public pressure.

It is then the time came to act, to steal the wand, but Mal just could not go through with it, could not sacrafice the chance for others to get out of the isle for her mother. At least that is what she told herself. Deep down she knew it would not be that simple, that neither Maleficent nor the others villains will stand for such a betrayal. Still when the news came she was shocked. Villains mobilizing the isles convict population for war? Not surprising. No other villain kids? Expected, after all, convincing the king to bring anyone else over after the fiasco with the wand is going to take time. The claim of Evie killing Maleficent and beeing persumed dead, however left her speechles, after all Evie was supposed to be hidden safe till they can bring her and the others over.

Despire the knowledge what happened she could not bring herself to regret her choices. After all, what was she supposed to do? Ask to be send back when they refused to bring her girlfriend? fling?crush? over? Evie would not want that, even if they were willing to let her leave, which considering that she is for all purposes a hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Mal is having doubts, what do you guys think? should she return to the isle or stay in Araudon? let me know your opinion in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while making her way out of Maleficents fortress, Evie stumbles across a jail cell with a former enemy inside.

**Chapter 5**

Overtaken by shock, survival instincts took over and so she grabbed Dizzi and run, run towards the door, away from the chaos, not bothering to pay attention to where she was going. By the time she regained her bearings she realized that despire spending years with Mal exploring Maleficents castle, this corridor is unfamiliar to her, in other words she had gotten lost.

„Where the hell am I? What is this place?“ thought Evie as she took look a round. She was in a dark corridor, illuminated by only a handfull of torches, whose light was reflected by the water on the floor. The visibility beeing so bad that one could barely notice the bones on the the ground.

„Curse you Uma, you backstabbing bitch! “ thundered a male voice through the corridor. „What the..? “ whispered Evie before taking a few steppes towards the source of the yelling. After a few minutes of walking she arrived to a door.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and entered, founding herself in a room full of cells and cages, most empty except one in the far end, from which the voice was coming from.

“Let me out you bastards“, the person in the cell screamed again.

„Odd, that voice sounds strangely familiar,“ thought Evie as she started walking towards the cell. As soon as she reached it her eyes widened in shock so great that she nearly dropped Dizzy on the floor. Before her in the cell was none other than Harry Hook, second in command of Uma, Ursulas daughter.

„Let me out you-...What the-.. is is you Evie? “ asked Harry as shocked to see Evie as she was to see him.

„Harry Hook?What?How?“ asked Evie her confusion obvious from her tone.

„Was on my ship, minding my own bussiness, when Maleficent grabbed me. Turns out Uma and Gil publicaly swearing loyalety to the king of Araudon is somehow my fault. Been here for three days. You? Did not expect to see you here princess. “ Answered the pirate.

„The same mostly,“ said Evie after taking a deep breath, „Maleficent believes Mal and the other are planning some sort of rebelion and that we are part of it.“ explained Evie.

„Rebelion really? What nonsence is this? They saw a chance to get out of this dump and took it, nothing more anyone else would have done the same. “ responded Harry, resignation evident in his tone.

„Anyone else would have done the same? Our friends betray us and leave to the mercy of an island full of madmen and that is all you have to say? Are you really OK with that?“ responded Evie tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

„DO I LOOK OK!“ shouted Harry running towards Evie only to be stopped by the bars. „Look I had time to think and I understand why they did what they did, but that does not mean that I forgive them or that I would trust them should they ever return. That I -“ said Harry now after calming down only to be interrupted.

„Evie? Where are we? Why does everything hurt so much? “ asked the bundle Evie was holding, a bundle Harry realized was actually a person, a person he was ackquinted with.

„Dizzy Trellmaine? That you?“ asked Harry shocked by her presence.

„Maleficent took her, she tought that be torturing her will get me to give her answers that I do not have. I punched her in the face and fled in the confusion, speaking of that, Meleficents guards are most likely searching for us, not to mention Dizzy needs a healer so I guess it was nice seeing you.“ said Evie in responce to his question before turning to walk away.

„Wait! Don‘t leave me here! I can Help you I promise!“ yelled the pirate desperately, “Uma, Gil and I used these tunnells to sneak in and raid Maleficents food stored regullary, I know the way out and can show it to you. “

Stopping in her tracks Evie chuckled „Mal, Jay, Carlos and I used to explere every inch of this castle, when we were younger. Do you really thing I won‘t fing my way? “

„And if you do, then what? Dizzy‘s wound are nothing to laugh at, she won‘t last with out treatment, with Maleficent hunting you… Where will you recieve it?“

„I assume you know of a place?“

„An advantage of not beeing on Maleficents good side is that you meet people who don‘t give a fuck about her and her rules and orders. “

„In theory, say that you are telling the truth, do you really expect to believe me that you would help? Me? Your enemy? “

„You are not my enemy, never were, Mal was Umas you ware merely Mals ally. With them both gone I don‘t see any reason to continue are feud.“

Evie stood there, carefully considering Harry Hooks words. She did not trust him, but she knew that she has no choice, Dizzi is developing a fever. Try as she might Evie knew that she won‘t succede in finding her a healerr in time alone.

„I hope I won‘t regret this.“ said Evie as she put Dizzy down and reached for a hair clip while making her way towards the door of Harrys cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer that the rest, had an unusually creative weekend.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Harry are waiting for the results of Dizzyes surgery, thinking about there and the isles future.

**Chapter 6**

It has been 12 hours since there escape from Maleficents castle. 8 hours since Harry Hook brought them to Freddy Facilier, the daughter of the Shadow Man for medical attention. 3 hours since Dizzi entered surgery. Agonizing 3 hours of wayting.

„Calm down Blue, won‘t make things go quicker.“ said Harry irritates by Evies constant pacing around Freddy‘s living room.

„Calm, down, calm dowm! How can I calm down! They have been in there for ages. “

„Well, she was quite badly wounded. Look Freddy knows what she‘s doing, Dizzi is in capable hands, she will be fine.“

„Fine! A person is not in surgery for three hours is they are fi-“

„Um.. Hello? Anybody in here? Lady Evie? “ Evie and Harry both stopped there argument to turn to the door and face the new arrival. They ware greeted by a child aged around nine to eleven years old.

„Hey, little one. What are you doing here?“ Asked Evie while unssuccelfully triing to muster a smile.

„I am looking for Lady Evie, the slayer of Maleficent.“ responded the child, her voice barely above a whisper.

„the Slayer of Maleficent? Really?“ thought Evie surprised, deep down she accourse knew that Meleficent was most likely dead and that the news of it will spread eventually. But so soon?

„I am Evie.“ she responsded „the slayers of Maleficent. “ adding with a scrown on her face.

„My lady, I am Paula Corde and I come to you on behalf of the Iuncta. “ said the girl, now identified as Paula.

„The Iuncta? As in the orphans collected by Rumplestilskin? “ asked Evie surprise evident in her voice, of all people to come after her they were not one of them.

„Yes my lady, that is us. We have heards of your disposing of Maleficent as well of your bit to take control of the isle and would like to make a proposal. For years we have suffered under Rumplestilskin, help us kill him and we will swear fealty to you. “

„What!?“ exclaimed Evie, she had been prepared for them wanting to turn her in for the bounty that no doubt somebody already put on her head or avenge Maleficent ot this.

„She accepts.“ said Harry „we would be honored to help you get rid of the-“

„Paula dear, would you please excuse Harry and me for a moment.“ said Evie as soon as she got over her shock and dragged Harry to the kitchen.

„What do you think you are doing! I have no interest in killing Rumplestilskin, I have anough problems as it is from killing Maleficent. “ yelled Evie.

„And this is exactly how you solve them.“ responded Harry. „Think about it, our entire lives we and thousands of others like us have been suffering by the hands of our villain parents. Our lives were like hell and that was when Maleficent was trying to maintain some sence of order. Now that she is gone things will get a hundered times worse. We can sit and endure hit, hoping that someday someone from Araudon will rescue us or realize that this is our home, the only paradice or hell are the ones that we make ourselves here. “

„He is right, screw our parents and there revenge, it should not come on the expence of our lives here. “ said Freddy who was standing in the door.

„Freddy? What? Is Dizzy..“ asked Evie while turning around facing the other girl.

„She is fine, I have managed to stop the internal bleeding, she just needs rest now, but no getting of topic. Cause if you are I want in. “ said Freddy with serious expression on her face.

Could she, they really do it? Get rid of the villains and take the isle for there own? To transform this dump to a decent place to live? She did not know, but she knew that she has to try. For the sake of Dizzy and the other kids.


	7. chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile back with Mal in Araudon.

**Chapter 7.**

„Damm that was close.“ thought Mal as she continued racing though the dark alley towards the direction of Araudon Prep, her black cloak comletely hidding her face. It was nearly half a year since King Bens coronation, half a year since Evie and other children were supposed to arrive to Araudon, half a year since her Mother has been killed and the Isle descended to civil was. To avoid the conflict spreading all comunications between the Isle and the outside world ware banned, for „the greater good“ they say.

It took her a while but eventually she realized that in reality they only care about there own good. Now that Maleficent is gone and the Isle is in chaos the threat of rebellion is no more, meaning there is no need for hostages to ensure the Isles obedience. In other words no need for them.

The change was slow, gradual but after a few weeks she started notice difference in peoples behavior. Ben her boyfriend beeing colded less affectionate, her Araudon firends having beeing allways busy to hang out with and/or forgeting to invite her.

Carlos did not mind. Turns out that Janes affection for Carlos is genuine, born out of Carloses kindness and the mistreatment she sufferes because of beeing magical. Jay‘s life on the isle was hard even by isle standards, even Araudon not treating them as well as they used to it is still better here that there. With Carlos, Jay‘s only friend beeing already in Araudon, Jay has no reason to want to go back, unlike her.

Try as she might to fit in she could not help but think about Evie, her Evie whom she left behind, promising to come back for. After she broke up with Ben it became only worse, nothing she did filled the emptiness she felt deep inside. She had to back to the isle, she had to go home.

It took a while, but she managed to get in contact with one of Rumplestinsking agents, children he raised and who remained outside the isle when he was arrested. Han Solo as he calles himself helps Rumplestillskin smuggle things from outside to the isle, luxiourios thing that don‘t come on the supply bargess and which the Isle residents can‘t produce by themselves. It is what made Rumple so influencial on the isle. It took a lot of threats, begging and in the end giving him a copy of her mother s spellbook, but in the end he give her what she wants a map of weakpoints in the barier and a enchanced amulet to open a tear a few meters wide, lasting for a couple of seconds enough for a single person to pass through. In other words a hole a small group of people can pass through if they are quick enough.

„Been out for a late night walk.“ said a voice suddenly behind her.

„What?! How? Jane you are supposed to be out on a date with Carlos and not back until morning.“ responded Mal, while turning around, only it was not her roommate whom she found, it was Uma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's flashback to there assault on Rumplstilskin.

**Chapter 8**

„It went smoothly, looking back maybe too smoothly“, though Harry as he watched Evies sleeping form. Bandages wrapped around her chest with, a needle delivering painkillers into her arm.

„It is not your fault, you could not predicted this would happed.“ said Paula as she put her hand on Harrys shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

„I should have realized somethings wrong when things -“ the tought remained unfinished as his mind wandered to the events of earlier that morning.

_Flashback._

_Rumplestilskin ruled the originaly named Rumplestilskin isle, one of the smaller isles near the isles of the Lost main isles northern cost. The entire isle was surrounded by a 4 meter tall wall made of metal wood and warious other scraps. Inside were Rumplestilskins mantion and factory, the factory in reality a beeing a building where over a 100 children Rumple bought from the isles residents lived worked on recycling thrash from the barges into usable materials, which was then traded to the isles other residents._

_Rumplestilskins stronghold was well fortified but it had a single weakpoint, the sewers which delivered the industrial waste his factories produce into the sea. Getting in was easy, there were no deffences, not even bars something that should have risen red flags in hidsight._

_Once inside they split up, Freddy and Paula made there way to the pens where Rumplestilskins slaves were kept to free them and to cause chaos. Meanwhile Evie and Harry went to Rumplestilskins manor to take care of the bastard._

_Evie went through the front, he through the back. It did not take long to get in, however instead taking Rumple by surprize Rumplestilskin was wayting. It was a trap he said, to get rid of Maleficents killers as well as dissent from his own ranks and gain favor with the isles new ruler – Lady Urshula in the process._

_When he found Evie she was being restrained by rumples goons with him pointing a pistol at her. Needles to say it would have been the end if he did not spend so much time gloating, allowing Harry to sneak close and catch off guard and tackle him. In the heat of the fight the gun went off, twice – one bullet hitting rumple, the other Evie._

_He picked Evie up ran as soon as the shock wore off, meeting with Freddy, who with Paulas help liberated the prisoners and have gotten rid of Rumplestilskins minions with a poison gas smoke bomb of her own creation as soon as she realized they are beeing set up._

Flashback end.

„It was on my insistence that we went through with this, everithing that happened is because of me.“ said Harry finally after what sounded like an eternity of silence.

„You are blowing things out of proportion. We won! Rumplestilskin is dead and have an making of an army. Yes Evie has gotten hurt, but according to Freddy it is just a flesh wound and she should be fine with a few days of rest.“ said Paula.

„But-“

„No buts, now stop moping around. Dizzy is awake and is asking for you. “


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next move now that Rumplestilskin is dead is discussed.

**Chapter 9**

Dizzi could not believe how much has changed in such a short amount of time. The isle is is full uproar, Rumplestilskins death was the straw that broke the camels back. The situation already fragile after the death of Maleficent quickly escalated into a full blown civil war with various villains fighting for control and they are right in the middle of it.

„Facus kid, no daydreaming.“ Shouted Harry from tthe other side of the table.

„Sorry‘ came Dizzies quick responce.

„In an attempt to stop civil war as well as to streighten her own position Ursula called a summit. Its gaul is to unify the remaining villains under her own rule against a common enemy – us. In doing so she provided us with an oportunity to end the fighting in a single moment and eliminate the villains when they are all in one place. „ said Evie who was sitting in a wheal chair at the head of the table.

„wait a minute.“ Said Freddy from the other end “Did the blood loss take away your common sence? Every important villain will be attending the summit, with how many soldiers they have it will be more fortified that any of us can imagine in our wildest dreams. “

Upon hearing shouts of agreament from the rest of the people at the table Evie only smiled. Before saying “If would be defendedf under normal circumstances, but the villains are not nornal. They are power hungry, paranoid and constantly on egde and overluy sure of themselves and there reputation.. Not one of them will trust the other, not one of them will attend a any meating where the others bring there armies due to fear of it being a trap. Meaning the only protection and security will be the handfull of prisonguards that remain on the isle. Which due to Maleficent constantly cutting there numbers is at best a handful. Armies will be all outside waiting for waiting for a sign of thing going south. “

„And the fact that they are in the next room helps instead in the room with them helps us how?“

„ Simple the summit is held in the only neutral place in this dump, the ruins of the stronghold of the prison guard. Not many know this but place has a security feauture, a shield simmilar to the barrier around the isle, that the guard can activate at will incase of a villain uprising. Yen Sid has the means to activate it and has agreed to give it to us in exchange of safe passage out. “

„I see..“ said Paula „We sneak in activate the shield cutting the villains off from reinforcements, kill them and get out hopefully before the shield breaks?“

„More or less, but there is no need to run after the deed. They all ruled based on fear. I am conefident that no one will try to avenge them. The opposice actually once it is announced that the villains are dead, majority of there men will fall in line, those who won‘t will bend the knee once they realize that we actually plan to change this place for the better.“ said Evie with confidence.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_On the Isle_

Things happened more or less as Evie predicted. They sneaked in and by the time the guards noticed they are there Urshula and the other villains were dead. They found themselves cornered by guards led by Alita, the daughter of the hunnic chieftain who was sentenced to the isle by Mulan. For a moment he beliewed that she is going to gut them with her sharp sword, but instead she hugged them and led them to the balcony. What thay saw shocked even him. Yes they hoped that people will not care that much who is in charge of the island, never in there wildest dreams the thought that people will be chearing.Looking back they should have expected it considering how bad thing were.

Once the hype died down, the hard work begun. First they catalogued all suplies they have and organized a rationing system. Food and other nescessities in exchange for work. Than they started to clean up the isle. Buildings were repaired, if they could not the land was cleared and along whith what was was the bestiary(after scar, big bad wolf and the other mosters were killed) converted to farm land. The two projects secured source food and shelter independent from the trash barges for for the inhabitants. The thrash brought from the barges would be recicled and transformed into luxury items to be used and or traded through the hole in the barrier with Yen Sids help(Yen Sig having moved to Arendell after Ursulas death).

Six months after the coup a system of coinage , consisting of coins made from bronz, iron and steel(since there was no gold and silver available.) was introduced replacing the barter system which existed since Maleficent rose into power, if not the isles inception. This was followed by the introduction of Isles wery first Law Code, which codified the laws of the isle as well as a police force which inforced it, both anounced throu the isle radio, with the blessing of the isle parliament.

As time passed the Isle started to resemble a actual functioning country, indistinguishable from the hovel/gheto that it was before. Now years later the Isle is a place people are proud to call home instead of a prison they constantly try to run away from. All because the started to treat it as an opportunity to live there own way free from Araudon instead of a punisment for not adhering to theres.

_Speaking of Araudon…_

Mal signed tired, the amulet did not work, by the time she and Uma made there way to the Isle intending to use the weakness in order to sneak in and sneak there friends out. The rift in the barrier was gone or rather the amulet was no longer able to open it. Someone was restricting travel to and from the isle, even the illegal means, and the rift was still there, were Araudonians, but someone from the isle possibly connected to to isle civil war? She did not know. What she did know that if the situatiution on the isle was so dire that they closed down the smuggling routes Evie and the others are in danger.

They tried to get to the Isle by some other means, but they did not find one. Eventually they were thinking of giving up when out of blue Ben made an anouncement that more children from the isle are going to be broght over to Araudon. The reason? Jay and Lonie are getting married and want Jays family present – meaning either have the wedding on the Isle or bringing them to Araudon at least temporary. It was not hard to smuggle couple of Evies, Harry Hooks and a couple of other extra names to the list. She can only hope that she is not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfiction finally finished! What do you guys thing? Should I make a sequel? Letme know what you thing in the comments.


End file.
